Bertie
'Bertie '''is a Red bus. He is one of the buses who lives on Thomas' branch line, he lives with Algy and all sorts of buses. Bio After Thomas became stuck in a snowdrift, Bertie came to rescue Thomas' passengers. He later raced Thomas after claiming he was the faster of the two, but lost after having to stop at a traffic light. When Thomas' fireman did not come into work, Bertie promised to help his passengers catch Edward's train, however he was late at the junction and missed him at the station. Bertie chased after him, and almost caught him at the next station, but arrived just as he left. Due to being able to climb hills better than him, Bertie finally caught up to Edward at the third station. Edward apologized to Bertie for the chase, and the passengers cheered at him. When the Viaduct was being repaired, the Main Line engines were delayed in bringing Thomas his passengers, thus making Thomas late in meeting Bertie at the stations along the branch. Bertie teased Thomas about being slow because of this, and even challenged him to another race, but had to eat his words after breaking down. Thomas took his passengers home and called for help at the next station. When he was repaired, Bertie apologized to Thomas for teasing him and thanked him for helping his passengers. In 1991, Bertie reprized some of his roles from the Railway Series, but was later chosen to take visitors to the Vicar's party, and teased Trevor by calling him a "stick-in-the-mud" and old fashioned. However, he got his comeuppance when he got himself stuck in the mud and had to be pulled out by Terence. After that, Bertie thanked Trevor and gave him an apology for teasing him. In 2000, when Thomas headed off to find Mr. Conductor after the meeting with the engines, Bertie asked Thomas if he wanted to have a race, but Thomas said he had no time and apologized to Bertie when he unable to race with him. Later, Bertie passed and greeted Thomas, informing him that he had 5 coal trucks instead of 6. Bertie is continuously alluding to his race with Thomas and how he could win next time. He actually raced Thomas again in 2003, but only won because Thomas was sidetracked with collecting the sport medals. Bertie and Thomas have seemed to continue this tradition of racing. Bertie was once mentioned as being sick and unable to help Toby and Henrietta with carrying the quarry workers. After the partial collapse of Henry's Tunnel, Bertie helped pick up visitors who wanted to see the bust of the Thin Clergyman unveiled at Tidmouth. When they met Bertie again, he was late than ever because of Gordon being late with the Express but George the steamroller was in his way and Bertie broke down meaning Thomas would have to pull all of the Passengers to their destinations by using Annie and Clarabel but had actually had more work than ever… Once Lorry 1 challenged Bertie to a race but Bertie told him that Sir Topham Hatt doesn't like racing on Thomas' branch line but Lorry 1 ignores this and him and Bertie have a race anyway and Lorry 1 tries wins the race by cheating. Bertie felt worn out once so Sir Topham Hatt brought over a new double-decker bus named Bulgy who decided to help out Bertie on Thomas' branch line but Bulgy seemed to be more trouble than expected! However, in 2013, he was re-routed giving him an advantage. Thomas is still able to beat him occasionally. In 2015, Bertie still works on Thomas' branch line with Thomas and once he and Bulgy had to take the passengers because they refused to take the trains because of the Railway Inspector's terrible report. In the spring of 2015, he, Thomas and Spencer got into an argument after Mr. Percival claimed two wheels was best; Bertie argued four wheels was in fact best. He tried to prove his point by taking The Duke and Duchess of Boxford to Callan Castle after both Thomas and Spencer failed to do so, but he too failed after receiving a flat tyre. Harold eventually came to the Duke and Duchess' rescue. He later teased Thomas by telling him about what was on the other side of a mountain on his branch line. Thomas was cross by Bertie's teasing and became determined to find out what was there. Thomas eventually discovered it was a roadside billboard Bertie was describing, though he got into an accident while trying to find out. Bertie visited him at the Steamworks and apologized, though Thomas was able to trick him into believing that he was getting fitted with wings. In the summer of 2015, while he and Thomas were racing, Thomas nearly collided with Toby, and he nearly collided with Oliver the Excavator. At Ffarquhar, he complained that he was always getting stuck behind slow construction vehicles since construction of the new branch line had started. He was then seen on the road by the Harwick Branch Line. Sheep were in his way, but Bertie just smiled. Basis Bertie is based on a passenger bus which height is "1" "2". Not many buses were built like this. Algy may also share the same prototype. Trivia * In the Spanish version of Keekre24's series, Bertie is called ''Berto, which is coincidentally Bert's name in the same narration. * In the French version of Keekre24's series, Bertie is called Bertrand. Appearances *Season 2: Thomas Helps a Friend *Season 5: Lorry's Challenge *Season 8: A Challenge for the Controller *Season 9: Help for Bertie *Season 12: The Importance of Being Billy (cameo) and Bulgy Takes the High Road *Season 13: Duck and the Quack Attack, Rust or Bust (cameo), Hector and Logan's Hot Pursuit (cameo) and How Gator Stole Christmas (cameo) *Season 14: Henry Gets Stumped (cameo), Double-Decker-Wrecker, Hiro and the Heat Wave (cameo), Cabless Companions (cameo), Furious George (cameo) *Season 15: Bert and Bertie's Excellent Adventure Specials: *Thomas and the Storm *Oliver's Eleven (cameo) Gallery Orange Orange Orange Orange 1.jpg|Bertie and Thomas on the branch line. IMG_3999.PNG|Bertie in Bulgy Takes the High Road. Bertie'sbasis.png|Bertie's Basis. Category:Characters Category:Buses Category:Road vehicles Category:Protagonists Category:North Western Railway Category:Red Category:Thomas' Branchline Category:Non-rail Characters Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Non Rail Category:1994 Category:4 Wheels Category:Red Buses Category:Vehicles Category:Sodor Roadways Category:1984 Category:Wood Category:Introduced in 1994 Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:The Television Series Characters Category:2018 Category:Introduced in 2018 Category:Standard Gauge Category:2013 Category:Introduced in 2013 Category:1994-2010 Category:Retired in 2010 Category:1929 Category:1934 Category:Male Buses Category:Wooden Railway Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2019 Category:Introduced in Season 1 Category:Roadway Category:Season 1 Debuts Category:New in 1994 Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:1994 Debuts Category:Learning Curve Category:Male Non Rail Category:1994 Items